Hugs and Kisses
by Dessi16
Summary: What happens when Tim finds a not from a person he's been crushing for a long time? Do they become friends? Or do they become something more?


**Well today is the Day of Silence. (If you don't know what that is, it's where you stay silent for the entire day to stick up for those who aren't straight and are being bullied.) I decided to finally write a story that had some Yaoi in it. Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, or it's characters. :'(**

* * *

"Ugh I hate Valentines day." I groaned as I walked past yet another couple.

"Tim lighten up will ya?" Dick said with a chuckle. "The only reason you hate the national day of love, is because you have no one to love." Barbra giggled when Dick kissed her forehead.

I groaned and fought the urge to roll my eyes at them. "I'm surrounded by morons and giggling teenage girls." I said throwing my hands into the air.

Barbra looked at me with a look of pity, then whispered something in Dick's ear. He looked for her, to me, then back at her. "Great idea Babe." He said kissing her on the lips. "Go ahead and do what you gotta do. I'll handle Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"I'm going for a walk." I said as I dashed out of the store we were in.

"Don't... Movie... Four..." Were the few words I caught as I ran out of the store.

Once I was out of the store I stopped to try to figure out where to go from there, when my stomach growled. I shoved my hands into my pockets and made my way to the food court. Once I got there I ordered a burger and a small coke. I tried to find an empty table to sit at, but to no avail. Because they were all full of lovey dovey couples, so I just decided to walk and eat.

When I finished my meal I saw I was out side the book store. I sighed and pulled the hood of my Superman jacket up over my head. As I was about to step in I saw him. He was sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him and a book in his hand. A girl with short red hair was sitting across from him. She smiled and started talking away, seeming not to care if he was listening or not.

I walked in, grabbed a random book, and ordered a cup of coffee. I sat in the corner, and cracked open the book. I began reading, but soon got lost in studying every muscle on his back. It was when the urge to pee hit me with full force, that I realized I had nearly dropped the book I was holding.

I set it down on the table, and with one last look at the guy I went to use the restroom.

I was in the process of washing my hands, when my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw it was Dick calling, so I let it go to voice mail. Smiling to myself I walked back out of the bathroom. My smile faded when I realized he and his girlfriend were gone. I slumped back in my original chair, and lifted my book once again. Before I could read anything, my phone buzzed again. The caller ID said Dick was calling again, with a sigh I answered the phone.

"Hel-" I started.

"Where in the world are you at Tim?" Dick practically screamed.

"I'm in the book store." I said.

"But I checked there two minutes ago." He complained.

"I was in the bathroom two minutes ago." I groaned. "Where are you at? I'll meet you there as soon as I can."

"We are going to see a movie at four, remember?" Dick said. "Babs and I are outside the theater, and its five to four."

"Okay, okay I'm on my way." I hung up the phone. I paid for the book I was "reading", and ran out the book store. The theater was all the way on the other side of the mall, but somehow I made it there in three minutes. Especially since I had to dodge at least two dozen couples.

I slowed when Dick and Barbra came into view. I nearly dropped the book I was holding when I saw who they were behind in line. It was the guy I've been day dreaming about for the past six months. The only thing I saw as I got into line was his muscular back. He was wearing a tight Batman jacket, and that ginger haired girl was still with him.

"Tim..." A hand waved in front of my face. "Hello? Is anybody in there?"

"Huh? Oh did you want something?" I asked looking at Dick.

"I asked what movie you wanted to see, because we are next." Dick said.

I listened as the tall boy ordered two tickets for Breaking Dawn part 2. Knowing what he was going to see I simply said. "I want to go see Breaking Dawn part 2."

"Interesting choice. Is it okay with you Babs?" Dick asked turning to look at her.

"Fine with me as long as the room is dark." She said winking at my older brother.

I groaned and walked up to the ticket counter. "What will it be?" The guy asked sounding bored.

"Three tickets to Breaking Dawn part 2." I said pulling out my wallet.

"That will be twenty one fifty." He said as I pulled out twenty five dollars. "Have a great time."

When we got inside I made it so we were sitting right behind my secret crush. When the lights went out Dick and Barbra started kissing, while I started to day dream about Mr. Handsome.

About halfway through the movie I had to pee, so I got up book still in hand and went to the restroom. After I finished peeing I washed my hands. That's when I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the book. I dried my hands, and grabbed the paper. I realized it was a note so I unfolded, and began to read it.

_Dear Tim,_

_Well at least that's the name on your coffee cup. I've noticed that for the past few months you have been staring at me. I can't help but wonder why. M__y sister told me to go and talk to you, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. That's why I'm writing this note to you. (My sister is the little red head.)_

_Would you like to meet up sometime? If so just write back, and give it to me secretly._

_~ Sincerely,  
_

_Conner K._

I blushed, and re-read note again. Then I took out a sheet of paper and a pen, and wrote back.

_Dear Conner,_

_My name is in fact Tim. I'm sorry if me staring at you made you uncomfortable. The truth is I kind of have a crush on you. I hope I'm not sounding weird or anything. _

_Sure I'd love to meet up with you. How does tomorrow night at midnight sound? We could meet up at the city park. I'll be waiting on the swing set. If you don't show up by one I'll understand that you don't want to meet up._

_~Sincerely,_

_Tim D._

I folded the note and walked back into the theater As I walked past Conner I slipped the note into his hand. He looked at me for a brief second before getting up to go to the bathroom. Probably to read my note.

Through the rest of the movie I sat day dreaming about tomorrow night. By the end of the movie I had no idea what happened, and I went home in a haze.

* * *

**I'm going to stop it there I hope you guys like this first chapter. If you are reading this then you get a free cookie *tosses cookie* REVIEW! Please? I love reading what people thought.**

**~Dessi16**


End file.
